La Sonde
by metherland
Summary: TRADUCTION Azazel/Riptide. Il y a des problèmes entre Azazel et Riptide. Emma force Azazel à se soumettre à une sonde mémorielle afin qu'elle puisse déterminer ce qui se passe et faire à nouveau fonctionner le Club des Damnés.


**Notes de l'Auteur:**

Dans une autre fanfic, j'avais écris un Riptide incapable de parler, mais j'ai cette fois-ci pris une approche différente.

En outre, dans une précédente fanfic, j'ai fini par quelques réflexions sur Azazel et je pense quelles méritent d'être répétées ici. Je comprend que la version comic d'Azazel est une sorte de démon qui a toujours existé. Quand est-il pour la version du film ? Nous n'en avons vraiment pas eu assez Azazel dans le film pour savoir si ils suivent la canon du comic ou pas, et nous savons tous que les films le font rarement. Je pense qu'il est tout à fait possible que l'Azazel du film, comme Nightcrawler (Diablo), soit un simple mutant qui ressemble à un démon.

* * *

**La Sonde**

Vous voulez entendre mon histoire, mon background? Je vois, Miss Frost, que je n'ai pas le choix et que vous entrez dans mon esprit dès maintenant pour obtenir mon histoire comme je la vois. Je vais donc silencieusement vous le dire.

Vous demandez d'abord d'en savoir plus de l'endroit d'où je viens. Si vous ne savez rien sur la vie en Russie dans les années 1920 et 1930, alors – avec tout mon respect, Miss Frost ouvrez un livre d'histoire parce que je ne serai pas celui qui vous l'enseignera. J'ai vécu dans une grande ville et la plupart des gens n'y avait pas d'éducation, pas de nourriture, mais nous avions beaucoup d'alcool et beaucoup de peur. Vous pouvez voir les dures images de mes souvenirs maintenant que vous sondez mon cerveau.

Mes parents ont été envoyés au goulag, et j'ai vécu abec mes grands-parents, à l'époque j'avais cinq ans. Je dormais à l'intérieur d'un placard dans l'appartement de deux pièces. Mon grand-père était tout le temps ivre. Ce n'était pas un ivrogne violent mais il était inutile. Ma grand-mère était assez gentille avec moi jusqu'à ce que ma mutation apparaisse, et puis elle m'avait poursuivie dans tout l'appartement avec un couteau de boucher en criant des malédictions contre les démons. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle m'aurait tué si elle avait été assez forte ou assez rapide.

Mon entraînement ? Je suis entièrement autodidact. Je n'avais aucun Sebastian Shaw, personne pour expliquer comment utiliser ces pouvoirs étranges. J'ai vécu dans les rues jusqu'à mes 13 ans, et j'ai appris comment me cacher, comment me téléporter, comment manier une épée, comment utiliser ma queue comme une autre arme, comment me battre jusqu'à la mort. Je suis devenu une machine rapide et rusée.

Vous demandez si j'ai subis la privation, si j'avais un des besoins fondamentaux de l'être humain. Je peux vous dire que si j'ai senti la terreur de ce qui m'arrivait et la façon dont mon apparence changeait, j'ai souffert seul. Les nuits où j'avais froid et faim dans les rues, j'avais froid et faim seul. Vivre de cette façon m'a rendu fort et dur, et j'ai commencé à savoir que j'étais puissant juste en survivant d'un jour à l'autre.

Votre sonde force tout cela à sortir de moi, et j'aimerai que vous ne creusez pas si profond. Ah, maintenant je vois que vous avez des images du moment à partir duquel je me regardais déjà comme un démon mais j'avais appris comment me téléporter à volonté avant. Qualques hommes m'avaient capturé et retenu dans sous-sol pendant des jours. Ils m'ont raillé, fouetté, affamé, uriné dessus, et m'aurait tuési je n'avais pas finalement appris comment me téléporter loin et rester téléporté loin. Cette expérience fut la meilleur des professeurs, bien que si cruelle.

Non, votre idée de l''amour' n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai jamais connu. Ce mot est inutil et hors de propos. Peut-être que ma grand-mère m'a aimé a un moment donné mais pas après que ma peau ait commencé à changer de couleur, mes traits changés, qu'une queue est grandie. Ma mère et mon père m'aimaient peut-être – les souvenirs que j'ai d'eux étaient agréables mais, comme je l'ai dit, mes parents m'ont été enlevé quand j'avais cinq ans. A l'école, j'avais des amis mais ils m'on abandonné aussi une fois que la mutation est devenue évidente. Après j'ai quitté la maison et appris à survivre dans les rues, j'ai eu quelques associés et partenaires commerciaus dans ma vie au cours des années – personne d'autre. Les humains étaient faciles à haïr. Ils me craignaient et me détestaient, et j'attendais avec impatience le jour où je serai en mesure de les anéantir.

Vous voulez savoir pour le sexe, ensuite ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne me surprend pas, Miss Frost? Je sais que certaines êrsonnes voudraient croire qu'un monstre comme moi n'aura jamais quelqu'un d'autre qu'un autre monstre. Ils ont tort. J'ai acquis la maîtrise de mes pouvoirs. J'ai vécu sous terre et amassé des richesses en volant et combattant. Dans un pays où la plupart des gens sont affamés et désespérés, certaines personnes vont surmonter leur peur de ceux qui ressemblent aux monstres. Ils le feront quand ils auront suffisamment besoin d'eux. Il y avait des femmes en premier, plus courageuses, et je les appréciais assez bien. Je savais que je ne leur plairais jamais bien que; je puisse dire quand quelqu'un jouit ou pas de mes talents. Et il n'y avait tout simplement pas assez de femmes qui étaient assez courageuses pour se rapprocher de moi. Un homme m'a fait des avances et au début je l'ai frappé mais j'avais toujours voulu essayer un homme, et donc je l'ai fais. Cela a conduit à plus de ce genre de choses, et je préférais bien mieux avec un homme. Je n'ai jamais joué le rôle de ma femme, et je ne me suis jamais senti comme moins qu'un homme.

Puis Sebastian Shaw m'a trouvé, et vous devez savoir comment été les choses pour moi alors. C'était bon de savoir qu'ils y en avaient d'autres comme moi. Enfants de l'Atome. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de confiance ou d'amour pour les autres créatures vivantes – pas même les autres mutants. Mais c'était une équipe avec laquelle je pourrais vivre et travailler. J'aimais les plan de Shaw pour éliminer les humains inutiles. Pour le première fois en quelques décennies, j'ai senti l'excitation. Tuer des gens pour l'argent ou pour se défendre était lassant. Mais avec Shaw, nous avions une chance de rednre le monde comme nous le voulions.

Un homme a besoin de sexe, et le Latino aux cheveux noirs me bavait dessus depuis le début. Je suis allé vers lui et la première fois ses mains tremblaient de l'excitation que je lui causais.

Après un temps pas très long, je pu dire que Riptide commençait à ressentir de l'amour pour moi. Comme vous le savez maintenant, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec l'amour mais je sû quand je le vis. Un aveugle l'aurait vu et senti.

Cette interview est difficile pour moi, même avec vous à l'intérieur de ma tête et me forçant à raconter mon histoire. Etant donné que vous connaissez mes antécédents, je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que je n'ai jamais fait d'introspection sur mes sentiments. Comme je le disais, les sentiments étaient inutiles et sans intérêt pour moi. Mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi. Je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un de la façon dont j'embrassais Janos (comme je l'appelai en privé) avant, n'étais jamais resté dans le lit de quelqu'un après l'avoir eu, n'avait jamais voulu m'allonger avec eux en touchant leur peau et en jouant avec leurs cheveux.

Je me souviens du Nouvel An quand vous et Shaw étiez partis le célébrer. Je, bien sûr, ne pouvais pas aller n'importe où et je n'avais jamais eu de vacances en ville. Janos était resté avec moi dans le sous-marin, et nous avons bu du champagne et nous sommes embrassés. J'ai mis de la musique russe en fond, nous avons joué aux cartes, et nous avons ri ensemble. Nous avons dancé. Je lui avais commandé un cadeau, uune montre. Je n'avais jamais acheté de cadeau à quiconque et ses yeux sont devenus tellement excités et heureux, cela m'a donné du plaisir. Il m'a fallu un moment pour réaliser que je vivais quelque chose appelé bonheur, et c'était terrible car je savais que cela ne pouvais pas durer.

Alors oui, je devenais faible, un faible écoeurant. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Miss Frost, mais je ne suis pas une femme minaudante, languissant d'amour, et si j'en devenais une je me mépriserai. Aimer un autre être humain n'a jamais été une option.

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de prendre une mesure radicale.

Emma cessa de sonder l'esprid d'Azazel. Elle prit une grande inspiration et changea de perspectives. Shaw lui avait ordonné de déterminer exactement pourquoi Riptide était incapable d'exercer son emploi, et Emma avait décidé d'utiliser une autre tactique. Elle avait changé l'orientation de sa sonde et, au lieu de laisser l'esprit d'Azazel lui parler et raconter l'histoire lui-même, elle avait simplement ouvert sa mémoire et rejoué sa dernière scène avec Riptide. Elle fut capable de voir exactement ce qu'il s'était déroulé deux jours plus tôt. Cette méthode était plus invasive mais fournissait des informations complémentaires.

"Azazel, s'il te plaît, je ne comprend pas," avait déclaré Riptide après qu'Azazel l'ai bouleversé. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Le sens est clair pour moi," avait répondu Azazel, croisant les bras sur son torse. "J'en ai fini avec toi. Nous travaillerons ensemble mais c'est tout. Plus de chambre, plus de toucher. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi."

Le visage de Riptide s'était vidé de ses couleurs et Emma vit une peur intense et de la douleur dans ses yeux. Il agita ses mains pendant qu'il parlait. "C'est comme un cauchemar. J'ai fait quelque chose qui ta déplu ? C'est quelque chose que j'ai fait ?" se mit à demander déséspérément Riptide. "Tu veux que je te prie et rampe, c'est ça ?"

En regardant le flash-back, Emma admira la détermination et la force d'Azazel, en particulier parce qu'elle pouvait facilement lire son cœur et savait qu'il était en train de se détruire de l'intérieur tout autant que Riptide.

"Non," avait dit Azazel. "Tu ne peux rien faire et tu n'as pas besoin de suplier. Je ne serai plus ton amant. Juste un collègue." Il avait fait une pause et dit, "Maintenant ressaisis-toi et ne me regarde pas de cette façon. Ce qui était entre nous dans le passé n'existe plus pour moi maintenant et n'a jamais existé."

"Dis-moi pourquoi !" avait demandé Riptide, mais Azazel s'était simplement téléporté loin.

La lecture de la scène maintenant terminé, Emma secoua la tête. C'était peu étonnant que Riptide fut pratiquement comateux ces dernières 48 heures. Il n'était d'aucune utilité à Shaw. Les ordres du chef étaient clairs – trouver un moyen de faire redevenir Riptide un homme de main fiable et productif, ou l'éliminer. LE Club des Damnés ne tolérait pas les poids morts.

Emma libéra l'esprit d'Azazel. "Merci, Azazel. Je pense avoir compris la situation maintenant."

Azazel hocha la tête. "Bien. Vous avez eu ce dont vous aviez besoin et n'entrerez plus dans mon esprit ?"

"J'ai eu un peu de ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais tu n'es pas encore libéré de cet entretien," dit sans détour Emma. Elle prit sa boisson et apprécia une gorgée, en prenant son temps. Elle croisa les jambes.

Puis elle dit, "Tu as pour ordre de te remettre avec Riptide. Va le voir, retire ce que tu as dit, et redeviens son amant."

"Quoi ?" sursauta Azazel.

"Tu as juré obéissance à Shaw – et, par extension, à moi. Je sais que tu penses que nous allons trop loin en dictant la vie privée des memebres du club des Damnés. Mais ton investissement personnel a un impact sur notre travail, et nous ne pouvons pas éliminer les humains si nous ne travaillons âs ensemble. Tu as vu comment était Riptide ces deux derniers jours."

"C'est regretable mais inévitable," déclara Azazel, renvoyant le même cool et pratique qu'Emma utilisait sur lui. "Je refuse de devenir un imbecile heureux." Il ajouta en silence, et bien sûr Emma l'entendit aussi, 'Je refuse d'aimer.'

Emma leva les mains. "Tu **es** déjà amoureux. C'est fait. Tu l'aimes et il t'aime. Forcer la séparation signifie seulement qu'aucun de vous ne sera en mesure de fonctionner. Tu le cache mieux que lui, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit à Mr. Shaw, tu es autant détruit de l'intérieur que ne l'est Riptide. Tu sera bientôt aussi inutil qu'il l'est maintenant. Je n'aimerai pas que Mr. Shaw élimine l'un d'entre vous ou les deux. Ce serai un gaspillage." Elle fit une pause. "La seule façon dont vous pouvez fonctionner est comme une** seule unité**."

Emma se leva et se dirigea ensuite vers Azazel, lissant son col. Elle parlait doucement et presque espièglement maintenant. Elle ouvrit subtilement son esprit pour le rendre particulièrement réceptif à ses prochains mots. "D'ailleurs, c'est ce que tu veux. J'ai été dans ton esprit et je sais que l'aime comme un fou. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Tu penses que cela te rend faible mais c'est faux. Alors va le voir – maintenant."

Azazel le considéra silencieusement. Il rejoua les mots d'Emma et les médita "Oui," dit-il, enfin. Son cœur avait déjà commencé à accélérer. Il avait aussi passé les dernières 48 heures à l'agonie, mais il s'était conservé en se disant qu'il était assez fort et que cela passerait. Peut-être que la manière d'Emma serait mieux. "Je le ferai."

"Bien. Oh, une dernière chose, Azazel," fit Emma, sa voix prenant un ton doux. "Comme Mr. Shaw et moi vous avons prévenu, vous continurez à être discret à ce sujet. Nous allons construire une armée de guerriers mutants,et nous ne pouvons avoir personne qui ce détourne parce qu'ils ne veulent pas s'associer avec deux hommes qu'ils croient être pédés. Sans offense. Il est clair pour moi que nous ne pouvons fonctionner sans vous deux ensembles, mais vous devez continuer à être discret."

Azazel hocha la tête, demanda à sortir, et quand il eut la permission, quitta la salle.

Azazel frappa à la porte de Riptide. Comme il ne reçut pas de réponse, il se téléporta dans la chambre. Il ne fut pas surprit de voir Riptide étendu sur le lit, mal rasé et les yeux larmoyants.

"Nous devons parler," dit Azazel. "Tu es sobre ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Riptide en s'asseyant. "Et oui, je suis sobre." Il commença à utiliser ses doigts pour essayer de sa coiffer.

Le ton de Riptide était irrité, mais Azazel pour lire en son amant assez bien pour savoir que derrière ses yeux il y avait de l'espoir et du soulagement. Les mains de Riptide tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il lissait ses cheveux.

Azazel tomba à genoux devant Riptide, qui était maintenant assit sur le lit. "Janos," commença-t-il, "J'ai fait une terrible erreur. Je te demande pardon. S'il te plît reprends-moi. S'il te plaît laisses moi être une nouvelle fois ton amant."

C'était douloureux pour Azazel et il méprisait la faiblesse qu'il était forcé d'afficher. Mais il voulait que Riptide ait assez de recul pour que se soit la moins douloureuse des deux routes.

Riptide laissa une seconde ou deux passer avant de répondre. Le geste d'agenouillement d'Azazel devant lui était tout à fait dramatique.

"Je dois te faire suplier et ramper," dit Riptide, sa voix étonnamment ferme. "Je ne veux pas, mais je te demande de me dire ce qui est arrivé ! Pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé ?"

Azazel décida qu'il avait besoin de partager certaines choses avec Janos qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Emma – contre son gré – avant. Cette pensée le mit affreusement mal à l'aise, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

"Shaw et Emma m'ont ordonné de subir l'expértise d'une sonde de l'esprit par Emma. Je…Je tiens à te dire qu'elle m'a forcé à partager ça avec elle. Tout ça. Cela va t'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai repoussé."

"Je suis prêt à t'écouter." C'était quelque chose que Riptide faisait toujours comme ça.

Azazel parla pendant longtemps. Quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes étaient enveloppés dans les bras de l'autre, Azazel embrassait le front moite de Riptide. En chuchotant d'une voix rauque, il avait prononcé des mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne d'autre auparavant.

"Je t'aime."

Riptide le rapprocha. Il avait clairement eu envie d'entendre ces mots. "Je t'aime aussi tellement," murmura Riptide, enfouissant son visage contre le cou d'Azazel.

Azazel s'endormit, décidant que ce chemin était en quelque sorte à la fois beaucoup plus difficile mais beaucoup mieux, et que cet équilibre devait une dette à Emma.

**THE END**

L'introspection n'est jamais une mauvaise chose.


End file.
